Marrow
Marrow is a character from the X-Men series and is playable in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory As a child, Sarah was one of the underground-dwelling Morlocks. When Callisto, the Morlocks's leader, kidnapped the X-Man Angel to be her husband, Sarah came across the captive Angel. Sarah believed Angel was beautiful. He would become an idol of worship for her. In that harsh dimension, time passed quickly, and when Marrow and several other members of Gene Nation (of which she had become leader) returned to Earth, they discovered only a few years had passed during their absence. Marrow and the other members of Gene Nation began a homicidal terrorist campaign against surface-dwelling humans. After inconclusive battles with the X-Men and Generation X, Gene Nation was defeated by the X-Men. Marrow wired a time bomb to her own heart to force the X-Man Storm, who had herself led the Morlocks in the past, to either yield or kill her; Storm tore out Marrow's heart. However, due to Marrow's possession of two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth and superhuman regenerative abilities, she survived. Marrow has since come to associate with the terrorist X-Cell, confronting Siryn and M before they could assault Blob and Fatale. She still sported several bone growths on her forehead, but depowered in the aftermath of the M-Day, she's forced to use throwing knives as weapons. At some point afterwards, she underwent a procedure to have her powers restored, but being pregnant at the time, she suffered a miscarriage. She later joined the X-Force under Cable's leadership. Powers * Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. * Accelerated Bone Growth: ability to control the growth of her bone structure. Initially, this was uncontrolled, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility, and later by Weapon X, she can mostly control this, despite each enhancement having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can pull and wield as weapons, and also act as a form of protection by covering her. She utilizes this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, and projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control of her protrusions. She could hide them to appear normal. She could form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. * Bone Structure Durability: Her Skeletal bones seem to be also more durable than normal, she had easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, Flagsmasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice (something that would often result in death or broken bones) without any major damage being able to walk normally afterward. * Healing Factor: allows her to heal the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Dual Hearts: She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth, so when Storm ripped one out she was able to survive. It's possible that the first heart could have regrown due to the healing factor. Gameplay Special Attacks * Bone-Rang - '''Marrow's projectile attack (also called the '''Bone-merang), she tosses a bone boomerang which sits in one spot spinning for about two seconds. This will not hit until it stops moving forward though, so you can toss it through your opponent. The other fighter can still be hit or pushed into the boomerang while it's spinning though. Light Punch starts low and ends up at about mid-level. Hard Punch flies mid-level initially and ends up fairly high, around the top of most character's heads. When done in the air, Light Punch flies straight across the screen, and Hard Punch arcs diagonally down-towards. * '''Towering Spine - '''Marrow's anti-air attack has a large hit box, meaning that even if your timing is off, you should still catch a jumping character with it. It can potentially hit multiple times and is a great way to stop would-be jump in attacks. * '''Ricochet Slash - '''This move is similar to Vega's Off The Wall attack, except it offers no aerial control. Instead you hop back and jump off the wall with a kick, coming in at a diagonally down-towards angle. Hard Kick offers more forward distance than the Light Kick version. * '''Ride & Slash - '''Marrow does a short hop and attempts to grab her enemy and slice them. This unfortunately can be blocked, and it's a bit difficult to hit with. The extra hop you do can give you something of a pseudo Triple Jump, but even then it's not really that useful. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Stinger Bones - '''Marrow shoots several powerful stinger spines at your opponent, works best from close range, although it has good reach. You can follow up with this after landing a Bone-merang, which takes off a bit under half-power on most characters. There's some start up time here, and it cannot be done in the air, so you really have to set this up, but still, it's pretty good. Also knocks your opponent back when it hits. * '''Bone Burst - '''Marrow hops into the air shooting out a bunch of bone spines that will track based on whatever location your opponent is at. While the timing can be a bit tight, because there's a slight bit of start up time, you can use this in Air Combos and it does good damage. Sprites Also See Marrow's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marrow Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters es:Marrow